Belleville Fire and Emergency Services (Ontario)
Apparatus roster Fire Station No. 1 - 72 Moira St. West Built 1949 Belleville Fire and Emergency Services has undergone a renumbering of there apparatus. All Urban apparatus manned by fulltime firefighters are numbered with a prefix of 7**, followed by the station number , followed by the apparatus type. 1 is pumper,2 is reserve pumper, 3 and 4 tanker, 5 is rescue ,6 is ladder, and 7,8,9 are for cars ancillary vehicles. :Pump 711 - 2012 Spartan / Eastway (1250/500/30B) :Ladder 716 - 2011 Spartan / Crimson (Dependable) (1750/300/100' rearmount tower) :Rescue 715 - 2010 Spartan Metro Star / Eastway Fire Station No. 2 - 316 Dundas St. East Built 1953 Belleville Fire and Emergency Services has undergone a renumbering of there apparatus. All Urban apparatus manned by fulltime firefighters are numbered with a prefix of 7**, followed by the station number , followed by the apparatus type. 1 is pumper,2 is reserve pumper, 3 and 4 tanker, 5 is rescue ,6 is ladder, and 7,8,9 are for cars ancillary vehicles. :Pump 722 - 1991 E-One Cyclone (1250/500/50F) (SN#6749) :Pump 721 - 2005 Rosenbauer Commander AT (1250/550/25A/25B) :Ladder 726 - 2001 American Lafrance Eagle 134/LTI (1650/300/75') (SN#0001474) Fire Station No. 3 - 658 Point Anne Rd., Point Anne Belleville Fire and Emergency Services has undergone a renumbering of there apparatus. All rural apparatus manned by volunteer/paid on call firefighters are numbered with a prefix of 6**, followed by the station number , followed by the apparatus type. 1 is pumper,2 is reserve pumper, 3 and 4 tanker, 5 is rescue ,6 is ladder, and 7,8,9 are for cars ancillary vehicles. :Pump 631 - 2007 Freightliner M2 / Rosenbauer (1250/1700/50F) :Tanker 633 - 2010 Freightliner M2 / Rosenbauer (1050/1500/50F) :Rescue 635 - 1998 Ford E375 / Almonte light rescue Fire Station No. 4 - 516 Harmony Rd., Corbyville Built ca.1950 / Addition in 1994 :Pump 641 - 2007 Freightliner M2 / Rosenbauer (1250/1700/50F) :Pumper/Tanker 642 - 1986 Ford C8000 / Hub (840/1000) (SN#1060) :Tanker 643 - 1996 Freightliner FL80 / Hub (420/1500) :Rescue 645 - 2002 Ford F-series light rescue On order August 2012 The Belleville fire service put out to tender for the purchuse of a new Urban Pumper and a New Rural Pumper/Tanker. Expected purchuse and delivery is unknown at this time. Retired apparatus :1994 Duplex / Simon-LTI tower (1650/180/95') (SN#9302822) :1993 E-One Cyclone / Superior pumper (1250/500) (SN#SE 1260) (Donated to Hastings-Prince Edward Mutual Aid Association Training Complex) :1991 GMC Top Kick / Almonte tanker (300/1500) (Sold to Central Frontenac Fire Department) :1988 GMC step van rescue :1980 Chevrolet Van 30 rescue van :1978 International CO1950B / King pumper (840/500/75' telesqurt) (SN#77057) :1977 International CO1810B / King pumper (840/500) (SN#76026) :1971 Dodge / King pumper (840/?) (SN#70051) :1969 Ford C1000 / Thibault quint (840/-/100' midship) (SN#T69-173) :1964 GMC 980 / Marsh pumper (625/500) (SN#G1119) :1949 Bickle Seagrave 66E aerial (-/-/75') :1948 Bickle pumper (625/180) Future plans In February 2011, Belleville City Council approved the construction of a new $5.5 million fire station on land located between Lahr Dr. and University Ave. near Highway 401. The construction schedule is not known at this point; nor is the future of the existing stations. External links *Belleville Fire Department *Belleville Professional Fire Fighters Association (IAFF Local 497) Category:Hastings County Category:Ontario departments operating Rosenbauer apparatus Category:Ontario departments operating Hub apparatus Category:Ontario departments operating American Lafrance apparatus